


A (Not So) Unwelcome Interruption

by MelodyPythonVeria



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPythonVeria/pseuds/MelodyPythonVeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff had a crush on Chip since Drew Carey’s Green Screen Show.  Working with him could be overwhelming at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, while I should be studying for exams the creativity bug has bitten me. So instead of studying, here I am writing a new fanfiction... Hooray!?
> 
> This fanfiction is my first (and likely not last) attempt at an RPF, and it’s freaking me out a little (or terrifying me a ton). The idea has been bouncing around in my mind though, so why not give it a shot?
> 
> Oh, I guess I should mention that this fanfiction is meant to take place sometime during Improv-A-Ganza.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is an entirely fabricated and is in no way meant to be portrayed as fact or demean the real people that have been fictionalized.

Jeff had a crush on Chip since Drew Carey’s Green Screen Show.

It sounded childish to refer to it as a crush, but essentially, that’s what it was, and that’s how Jeff felt.

The first time they acted together Jeff had noticed a natural chemistry between them that helped to create the natural flow that everyone saw in their improvisations.  For Jeff, that chemistry resulted in an adolescent butterflies-in-stomach-heart-beat-stopping crush.

And truly, it was easy to see where Jeff’s feelings came from.  Chip was kind, friendly, and warm - not to mention extremely good looking.

Working together on Drew Carey’s Improv-A-Ganza only served to amplify those feelings.

That night especially, Jeff and Chip were on fire.  The success of their scenes together kicked the fluttering feeling into overdrive, and Jeff boldly acted upon it.  He used any excuse possible to make some sort of contact: laying a friendly hand on Chip’s shoulder, doubling over in laughter while clutching Chip’s arm for support, or even just holding his gaze while they laughed.

It all had left Jeff in a state dangerously close to arousal.

So when Ryan had extended an invitation to the cast for a round of drinks, Jeff, uncharacteristically, declined.

“You’re sure?” Ryan asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in disbelief.

“Yeah, I'm kinda drained,” Jeff replied, “I think I'm going to head back to my room for the night.”

He spared a quick glance to a confused Chip before walking away.

Jeff closed the door to his hotel room, rested his head against it, and sighed.  Working with chip was exhilarating, and their comedy was spectacular, but why did it have to be so difficult on him?

Or should he say _hard on_ him?

Jeff smirked as his hand moved down to the bulge in his pants, which luckily had only appeared once he’d left the other cast members.

Jeff rubbed his hand against his cock through his pants and moaned quietly at the much needed stimulation.  In his mind it was Chip rubbing him; slowly, gently.

Another groan escaped Jeff before he removed his hand to start taking off his clothes.  He imagined Chip pushing the jacket off of his shoulders, removing his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt teasingly slowly before running his hands over Jeff’s now exposed skin.

Jeff’s hands moved over his own torso, mimicking the imaginary Chip, before moving lower to remove his belt.  His shoes, socks, pants, and underwear were quickly discarded as well as he made his way to the bed.

Lying down on the bed, Jeff let his imagination take over again.

Jeff imagined Chip starting again with his chest; running his hands down his sides, pressing light kisses into his collar bone, grazing thumbs over his nipples.

Louder noises started to escape Jeff as his hands acted as Chip’s.  Worry briefly flashed in his mind and his hands stalled at a particularly loud groan.  Of course, the walls were probably soundproof, he reasoned, he didn't need to hold back.

Imaginary Chip’s hands started moving lower: over his ribcage, down his stomach, across his thighs.  A gasp escaped Jeff as one of the hands, his hand, _no, Chip’s hand_ , grasped his now painfully hard cock.  It travelled down along its length, then back up - a thumb brushing across the tip.

No longer retraining himself, Jeff let himself moan loudly as the hand started pumping faster.  The other hand ran back along the exposed expanse of his chest, then back down to cup his balls - squeezing gently.

Jeff let himself be brought to the edge before the hand moved down to the base of his cock and squeezed.  He was immediately brought back from the edge.

While Jeff had never been much of a fan of denying himself an orgasm he wanted to make this session last.  The electricity from back on stage still coursed through him, intensifying everything he did.  Something like this was certainly meant to be savoured.

Rolling over to the side of the bed, Jeff opened the drawer of the night stand to take out the bottle of lubricant he had stored there as he had unpacked upon arrival.  He flipped open the lid and coated the fingers of his left hand with the thick liquid.

Jeff returned to his earlier position of lying on his back and moved a hand, _Chip’s hand_ , down to his anus.  The index finger circled around the tight ring of muscles before slowly sinking inside.  He gasped and grasped his cock with _Chip’s_ right hand.

The finger continued to penetrate Jeff deeper and deeper until it was in up to the knuckle.  Slowly it began moving, back out, then in - the hand on his cock matching its speed.

Then a second finger was added, drawing a hiss out of Jeff as his hole stretched further.  Both fingers then began working, searching.  They found their target and pressed gently down onto the bundle of nerves.  Jeff cried out, bucking up into the other hand, which remained still, inviting him to continue moving.

The fingers kept up a steady rhythm, in, out, in, press as Jeff continued to buck into the hand around his cock.

Finally Jeff let the first, “Oh god, Chip,” escape his lips as his orgasm began building.  The hand inside him picked up the pace, as the hand around him started pumping again.

“Fuck!  God, Chip, harder!” Jeff was close now, his mind racing to keep up the imagination’s pace.

Just as Jeff was about to cum, he heard the sound of a door opening.  He froze.

“Hey Jeff,” it was Chip’s voice, “I wanted to make sure you were okay, since you didn't come with us to get drinks.”

The door opened fully to reveal Jeff lying naked on the hotel bed with one hand around his cock, and two fingers shoved up his ass.

Chip’s mouth dropped open in shock; Jeff stayed frozen, completely at a loss for a way out of this situation.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Music Notes:**  
>     
> Signs of Love - Persona 4 Soundtrack  
> A case of perfect shuffle! While I started writing Jeff’s initial return to his room this song started up. I found, the title at least, hilariously appropriate.
> 
> I Want You - Delain  
> A bit too much on the creepy side, but it certainly contributed some. Like, the switch from “imaginary Chip’s hand” to “his hand, no, Chip’s hand” was brought about as I listened to this song. It’s pretty interesting how music affects my writing.
> 
> Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen  
> Today is the day of perfect shuffle it seems! This song started playing just as I started writing Chip’s entrance.


	2. Actuality; Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got a little carried away with that last part... It was supposed to be only about half that long...
> 
> But can you really blame me?
> 
> I figured that, since there was a natural break, I’d just split this thing up into two chapters.

After what felt like an eternity’s worth of a stunned silent staring the door closed. Jeff could hear footsteps quickly fading away down the hallway.

_Shit, shit, shitshitshitshit!_

Jeff’s panic truly started to build now that his brain had unfrozen. Chip had a key to his room. Jeff knew that; he gave him the key. Why wouldn't Chip have expected something to be wrong?

What now? Jeff really wasn't sure. Hell, he certainly couldn't just finish.

Should he pretend that Chip had never walked in? As tempting an option denial was, Jeff couldn't bring himself to just completely drop what just happened. There was no way he could look at Chip - perform with Chip - while not only squashing his feelings, but also fighting denial.

No.

Jeff quickly cleaned himself up and threw on his clothing from earlier, not wanting to search for something else to wear, before heading for Chip’s room, hoping he’d be there. He had to acknowledge what had happened and apologise - it was his fault, he should have had the common sense to put a “do not disturb” sign on the door.

Chip’s room was only a short distance down the hallway. Jeff considered using the key he had to Chip’s room, but decided it was probably better to knock.

Jeff heard some shuffling from inside the room before the door opened.

“You have a key,” Chip stated, motioning Jeff inside, “although, maybe knocking is a good idea.”

Jeff stood awkwardly in the centre of Chip’s room as he watched Chip close the door, then go sit on the edge of his bed.

“I'm sorry,” Jeff started, “I knew you had a key, it was weird that I went back to my room so early, I was too stupid to use the “do not disturb” sign...”

“You’re sorry?” Chip laughed, and then patted the bed next to him, inviting Jeff to sit next to him.

Jeff sat as Chip continued, “I should have knocked! It’s my fault, not yours.”

“Well still, I should at least apologise for the view you got,” Jeff replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I've walked in on worse,” Chip said nonchalantly.

“What?”

“I've walked in on worse.”

“No, I heard you the first time. Just, I mean... What?”

“Have you seriously avoided it for this long?” Chip asked in disbelief.

“Avoided _what_?”

“Gosh, there’s been a secret gay sex “club”, if you will, since Whole Line UK! I’ve walked in on Greg and Ryan a few times during Whose Live tours. And back in the Whose Line days you could always count on walking in on Ryan and Colin, or when Greg was there any combination of the three of them. In the UK there was also Greg and Tony, Greg and Clive... Pretty much Greg and everyone.”

Jeff, for the second time that night, found himself in a situation where his brain completely froze.

Chip broke the momentary silence as he turned to Jeff, “You okay?”

Jeff shook his head, “Yeah. It’s just a lot to process.”

“That’s how I felt at first,” Chip reassured Jeff, “You get used to it eventually.”

“And how did I avoid this information for so long?”

“By being the only person with the common sense to knock apparently,” Chip joked, “But seriously, I think that even most of the people involved found out completely accidentally.”

“I guess that works in reverse as well.”

“What? You planning on joining in?” Chip asked jokingly.

“No,” Jeff replied, much too defensively, “I just mean-”

“- Hey, I'm in no position to judge.”

Jeff’s heart leapt, “Wait. You've...?”

“Once,” Chip admitted, “with Colin.”

“And?”

“Awfully curious for someone not interested,” Chip remarked.

Jeff sighed, “Okay. Consider me _somewhat_ interested.”

“Then tell me who you’re _somewhat_ interested in so that I can _sort of_ mention it to him for you.”

Jeff stayed silent and looked down at the floor.

“Seriously?” Chip sighed and got to his feet - faking exasperation, “I've finally found the _one_ thing you’re too embarrassed to talk about.”

Jeff doesn't respond; he kept his eyes fixed on the same spot on the floor, trying to will the oncoming blush away.

“Greg?” Chip guessed as he started pacing, “Ryan? Colin? Brad?”

Jeff shook his head.

Chip sat back down on the bed and rested a hand on Jeff’s shoulder, “Hey, Jeff?”

“Yeah,” Jeff finally responded.

“Could you stop looking at the floor for two seconds?”

Jeff moved his gaze away from the carpet and up to Chip’s face, which was offering him a reassuring smile. A smile spread to Jeff’s lips in return.

“It’s me isn't it?”

The statement caught Jeff completely off guard, and his gaze returned promptly to the floor, “W-well... um, I mean... y-yeah I guess,” Jeff stammered, “I've always felt this connection between us when we perform and I guess it just grew into something more and-“

Jeff trailed off as he felt a hand grasp his chin to tilt his head back up, then lips pressing to his own. Jeff’s eyes fluttered closed as he moved to return the kiss - relishing the feeling of _actual, real Chip’s_ lips against his.

Chip’s hand moved from Jeff’s jaw down to join his other hand to wrap his arm around Jeff. Jeff’s hands moved to cup Chip’s jaw as he deepened the kiss, now regaining his usual confidence.

Chip smiled against Jeff’s lips, and then pulled away, “Are you more than _somewhat_ interested now?”

“ _Completely_ ,” Jeff replied, moving back in to reconnect their lips.

Jeff no longer needed his imagination. Chip was unbuttoning his shirt, was pushing the shirt off of his shoulders, was running his hands down his bare torso.

Jeff followed Chip’s lead, unbuttoning Chip’s shirt, and then moved his hands down to remove Chip’s belt and unbutton his pants.

Chip moved at a much slower pace. Taking his time, he broke off the kiss to use his hands and his mouth to explore Jeff’s exposed skin. Soon, Chip was completely undressed, while Jeff was still only shirtless.

Jeff whined impatiently as Chip circled a nipple with his tongue. Chip smiled and took pity on Jeff, finally moving to rid Jeff of the rest of his clothing. He unbuttoned Jeff’s pants and slid them and his underwear off of his hips while sliding off the bed to kneel in front of Jeff.

Once Jeff’s cock was free from his clothing, Chip’s mouth closed around the head. Jeff leaned back to lie on the bed as he let out a low moan. Chip continued to suck at the head, occasionally dipping to take in more so that his tongue could run over the frenulum.

Jeff tried to control his hips, trying not to buck too far into Chip’s mouth until stopped to reposition them in the middle of the bed; Jeff laying on his back and Chip hovering over him. Chip leaned down to place a quick kiss on Jeff’s lips before moving one hand down to close around both of their erections.

Chip started moving his hand, while thrusting gently into it. Jeff followed suit, bucking his hips up in time with Chip’s thrusts.

Both men’s thrusts sped up as they started to close in on their climaxes. Jeff grabbed Chip’s head and pulled him down into a kiss as their orgasms hit. They both continued thrusting slowly, riding out the aftershocks until Chip collapsed on top of Jeff.

Jeff huffed as Chip’s weight suddenly dropped onto him, and then chuckled, “I think I could get used to that.”

Chip nodded against his chest, “Me too. Welcome to the “club”, Jeff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Music Notes:**
> 
> Hello - Northern Kings (song originally by Lionel Richie)  
> I think this song accurately represents the whole dynamic going on between Jeff and Chip in the first half of this chapter.
> 
> More Than a Feeling - Boston  
> Kinda cheesy, but I figured that this song worked for the whole “real, actual Chip” kissing Jeff.


End file.
